


Bottoms are the Top

by ticklishblaine (lightsandsparks)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, D/s elements, Fingering, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsandsparks/pseuds/ticklishblaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: cc au in which darren goes to broadway bares and chris is performing there and darren can't take his eyes off of him uwu<br/>(sent to me by Sarah lovetheblazer, originally from <a href="https://twitter.com/criss_colfers/status/613032132986990592">@criss_colfers on twitter)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottoms are the Top

**Author's Note:**

> I highly suggest watching the opening performance for Broadway Bares 2015 before reading this. You know. For science, and all that. youtube(.)com/watch?v=rnJkOj5rXMM

It took very little persuading on Darren’s part to convince Rebecca to go with him. Being the two headliners in a Broadway show definitely had its perks, and tonight one of them happened to be front-row seats to what was quite literally the hottest show in town at the moment: a famous annual event known as Broadway Bares: Top Bottoms of Burlesque.

The whole event was for a good cause of course; it was actually a fundraiser, with all proceeds going to a charity which helped raise money for AIDS research. As for the cherries on top? Well, technically they were on the bottom, because the show was basically two hours of stripteasing, complete with naked butts of all genders and neither Darren nor Rebecca could have said no to that deal if they’d even been asked in the first place.

But they didn’t have to be asked. The two of them may have pulled a few strings, sure. But there was no way they were missing out on the opportunity to watch some of Broadway’s sexiest stars dance half naked literally a few feet in front of their faces. Besides, there were a good number of people involved in the show that Darren knew personally, many of whom had even come out to watch him in Hedwig, so the cause for mutual support was just another one of the many reasons he had on his list for needing to be there that night.

It didn’t take long however, before every single one of those reasons completely flew right out the metaphorical window.

Darren noticed him almost immediately. How couldn’t he? The man was the star of the opening number, dancing by himself in the middle of the stage atop a raised balcony, the spotlight shining right on him as the curtains went up. Despite other dancers filling the stage below, he pulled focus spectacularly. Tall and lean with long, tight thighs that seemed to go on for miles, skin that glowed under the hot blue and white lights, defined biceps that looked like they could rip a book in half...

Not to mention he was wearing pants that were conveniently cut to put the two perky globes of his ass on perfect display for the whole theater to see.

The funny part of this situation was that the entire stage was filled with dancers that were dressed in similarly-styled costumes. Women and men in thongs who looked like they’d been doing a thousand squats a day for months in preparation for these respective roles. There had to be at least a hundred perfect butts gyrating in flawless synchronization in front of Darren’s face right now but the only thing he could focus on was this man. He couldn’t tear his eyes away, not even for a second.

It wasn’t just the perfect body, either. His dancing was incredible - graceful yet strong, every move perfectly premeditated, every languid shift of his hips or abdomen flowing with what appeared to be minimal to no effort. He glided across the stage like he’d lived there his entire life, legs striding in perfect form as he left the balcony to take his place in front of the other dancers, leading an ensemble which left Darren with his mouth agape. And then, oh, when he spoke. “Here we go lady bottoms! 5, 6, 7, 8!” His voice was high and clear and- _oh god but no really that ass, though_.

Perhaps it was shallow, because this man - Chris Colfer, according to the playbill he’d just rapidly flipped through - was clearly extremely talented. In fact, he had to be a pretty huge name on Broadway if he’d managed to land the lead role in a show such as this, seeing as how the event was extremely well-known and the producers probably didn’t let just anyone in. But still, despite the guilt at having never heard of this obvious legend, Darren was having trouble focusing on literally anything other than Chris. Especially when he turned around, damnit.

The purest form of guilt came however, when Darren realized he was getting turned on. Like, _really_ turned on. He couldn’t help it. The longer he watched that perfect specimen of a man flit around that stage, the more wild his imagination began to run. He pictured using his mouth to lap relentlessly at Chris’ hole, making him squirm and whine with pleasure, begging Darren for more. Hugging those long, strong thighs, pulling them close as he sandwiched his dick between the soft crevice of Chris’ perfect cheeks, gliding smooth and savory-slow. Or fucking into him, thrusting fast and watching himself disappear deep into Chris’ ass, totally encased in what was sure to be wonderfully tight, wet warmth.

Darren groaned, an involuntary reaction to his fantasy and his dick started to grow hard, twitching violently in his underwear. He knew now would be a rational time to start thinking about dead baby animals or something, but it’s not like he could aptly tune out any stimulating visuals since the source of his current sexual frustration was right in front of him, putting everything he had into a performance that Darren literally had a front row seat to. 

...Wait, holy shit. 

Did they just make eye contact?! 

No, it had to have been his imagination. This man, this Chris Colfer was obviously a well-seasoned professional, and the theater law against breaking the fourth wall was one a distinguished performer such as himself would never break. Right? 

He could have sworn, though. Maybe it was wishful thinking on his behalf, but if it was, then it was wishful thinking that he didn’t want to put an end to because the thought of Chris noticing him in any capacity was giving Darren a full-body flush, making his heart thump hummingbird-fast and his cock press insistently at the side of his pants, luckily invisible to everyone else in the pitch-dark audience.

It was going to be a long night.

\--

Luckily, Chris wasn’t as heavily featured in the rest of the show as he had been in the opening number, which gave Darren a chance to calm down a bit. While he did make a few appearances, the real issue didn’t arise again until curtain call, where Chris had his own featured bow, leaving Darren aching all over again. 

He survived though. Somehow, he made it through and was able to stand up and clap with the rest of the audience like a decent human being. And if Darren was wrong about Chris making (albeit fleeting) eye-contact with him for the second time that night? Well then, he didn’t want to be right.

\--

It was days later and Darren still couldn’t get Chris out of his head - not even a full week of performances in Hedwig had been enough to clear his mind. Stepping out of the shower in his dressing room, he toweled off his curls and tried to clear the picture that seemed to have been permanently burned into his vision, but gave up shortly after. Darren was beginning to think that forgetting anything about Chris, particularly that gorgeously round ass bouncing around on stage in between skin-tight, spandex fabric was an impossible feat in and of itself.

Finally dry, he wrapped his silk pink kimono around himself and crossed the room to check his phone. It was usually around this time of night that a PA brought a guest to his room, more often than not the visitor being one of his friends or a well-connected fan. He didn’t have any warning texts or notifications however, which was odd. Was tonight possibly going to be one of those rare occasions where nobody showed up? The thought made him sad.

Luckily, a few minutes later there was a sharp knock on his door. Darren grinned, rushing to open it and almost fell backwards when he took in what was on the other side.

There, standing right in front of him, was a long, tall man in a suit, one hand in his pocket and the other leaning against the door frame, smirking at him. It was none other than Chris Colfer. He’d recognize that face anywhere. 

Welp. Darren was now absolutely positive that he was currently hallucinating on the floor of his shower and would snap out of it at any minute.

“Darren! Look who it is!” a bubbly PA yelped from somewhere that sounded like it was very far away, even though she was standing right in front of him. “Chris Colfer! He told me all about how you two are old friends. This is going to make such an awesome headline!” It sounded like her voice was fading, getting softer and more distant as Chris stared into Darren’s eyes, their contact burning. “The audience loves it when Broadway stars come out to support each other! Do you guys need me to take a picture?”

Chris’ bright blue eyes never left Darren’s as he shook his head. “Do you mind if we catch up first? It’s been awhile.”

The PA nodded before turning to leave and Darren suddenly felt woozy, like he was going to fall over backwards. He could only hope that he didn’t wind up hitting his head on the shower faucet when he inevitably woke up from whatever kind of fever dream this was. “Well, are you gonna let me in?”

Darren startled, like he hadn’t expected Chris to actually speak to him. He stepped back and allowed Chris entrance, watching him casually sway into the room with the exact same air of confidence and grace that he’d exuded the other night on stage. “Close the door.”

Darren did, trying to form a sentence but not actually making any noise at all as what felt like half of his body’s blood supply rushed down between his legs. Inevitably, however, he eventually did find his words and decided to try for casual conversation. “I didn’t know you were coming to see the show… did you like it? I saw you in Broadway Bares the other night and you fucking killed it, man. I’m sure my performance tonight didn’t even hold a candle.”

Chris turned, that same fucking smirk still plastered on his face. “I know. I saw you in the theater. I saw the way you were looking at me. Don’t think I didn’t notice; you couldn’t take those gorgeous eyes off of me the entire time.” Chris moved closer to Darren, crowding into his personal space. “You were looking at me like you wanted to run up on that stage and fuck me until I couldn’t see straight. Am I wrong?”

Darren could probably count on one hand the number of times he was left speechless in his life, and this was definitely one of them. He could barely think, much less form a coherent answer to Chris’ question. However, despite the fact that he was beginning to sweat and tremble with an overwhelming sense of arousal, he managed to shake his head because no, Chris wasn’t wrong.

“What else were you thinking about when you saw me up there?” Chris placed his hand firm on Darren’s chest, beginning to walk forward with Darren easily backing up until his calves hit the edge of the dressing room couch. Reaching for his own belt, Chris quickly undid it and then popped open the button of his dress slacks. He hesitated a moment before catching Darren’s eye, making sure to hold the gaze as he shoved his pants down in one swift motion to reveal - not bare skin as Darren had expected, but those white spandex pants he’d been wearing on stage, complete with two holes cut out from the back. Just as Darren had remembered.

Darren inadvertently moaned, unsure about whether he’d done so out loud or if he’d managed to stifle it. It didn’t fucking matter, he had Chris Colfer’s mostly bare ass standing in his dressing room and he was going to make the fucking most of it. He grabbed Chris roughly by the hips, pulling him in for a sloppy, off-center kiss before reaching around and grabbing two handfuls of those infamously glorious cheeks, kneading and squeezing the soft flesh in his hands like his life depended on it.

Chris responded immediately, kissing back and gripping Darren by the waist, easily pulling his body flush up against his own. It wasn’t long before they had their tongues swirling around in each other’s mouths, licking and sucking and biting, dirty and desperate. Darren suddenly felt one of the hands that had been holding him rush to his right shoulder, pushing back until he received the message to sit down on the couch. Darren reached out, expecting Chris to come with him, but whimpered when he realized the other man was still standing. He looked up, confused about what was happening, but somehow trusting Chris enough to take the lead, knowing he probably had something in mind.

And Darren was right. Chris shoved his suit jacket off, tossing it on the floor before turning around and plopping right into Darren’s lap. “Is this what you wanted?” Chris asked as he ground his ass down into Darren’s crotch, bringing his aching cock flush up against his briefs, the friction an absolute godsend after having been hard for so long. “Is this what you you were thinking about doing while you were watching me in that theater?” Chris shifted his hips until Darren’s dick was nestled perfectly in between his ass cheeks; Darren’s heart was absolutely pounding as he found himself perilously close to orgasm. It wasn’t his fault, okay? He didn’t normally finish so fast, in fact he prided himself on incredible stamina. But to his credit these were _extremely_ special circumstances. It wasn’t every day that he had a Broadway sex god dry-humping and dirty talking him on his dressing room couch, much less a Broadway sex-god that had been the center of his masturbatory fantasies every single night for almost an entire week.

Either Chris had naturally sensed that Darren was on the edge, or Darren was just being obvious about that fact from the noises he’d been making, but Chris stopped all motion and suddenly stood. “Okay, okay, enough. Stand up,” he insisted, unbuttoning his shirt and beginning to slide his pants off. Darren obeyed but did not take his eyes off Chris, the sight of this perfect man, with his gorgeous skin and toned muscles and his hard, flushed cock standing completely naked before him enough to make Darren lightheaded, positive he’d be passing out at any minute.

“Take me, right here and now. Do anything you want, I’m yours for the night,” Chris murmured as he reached for the silk tie around Darren’s kimono, pulling it open to reveal the skin underneath, naked except for his briefs. Darren quickly wiggled out of both, not taking that suggestion lightly, not even for even a second.

“Okay, okay,” Darren agreed with what little breath he had left in his lungs. “Get back on the couch. Bend over, on your knees,” he suggested, feeling a surge from deep within as he watched Chris do exactly that. The power he was being given was overwhelming, and Darren still wasn’t sure if this was actually reality, but either way he was planning on taking full advantage of it.

Darren positioned himself behind Chris on the couch, pressing down on the backs of his shoulders, forcing Chris into a stance that brought his ass straight up in the air. Barely thinking, Darren shifted so that his cock was right in Chris’ crack, snuggling his dick into the crevice and automatically jerking forward. So anxious was he to get himself in Chris that he completely forgot about the existence of lube, not to mention the necessity of it in situations such as this. He was quickly reminded, however, when the thrust was too rough, too dry. He considered asking Chris for lube, (surely this man came prepared since he’d walked in the door with only one thing on his mind, apparently) but first, there was something he wanted to try.

He grabbed Chris’ hips, pulling them up and making sure his legs were spread wide enough for what he was about to do. He gripped the globes of Chris’ ass, pulling them apart before promptly sticking his face in between the warm center, wasting no time in sliding his tongue out to press hard against the puckered hole. 

Chris moaned out loud, the first time he made any real sound in reaction to something Darren had done. He felt Chris’s body shudder against his mouth, pushing backward without warning and consequently burying Darren’s face even further between the cheeks of his ass. “Ohh! that’s-” Chris’ words cut off as Darren wiggled his tongue, circling the entrance sloppily. “Huhh yeah, that. Keep doing that,” he whimpered, his voice higher and almost desperate sounding as he pushed himself further back against Darren’s face.

Encouraged, Darren continued lapping at Chris’ hole, eventually working his way his past the tight ring of muscle, allowing him to quickly dart his tongue in and out. This made Chris absolutely keen, the noise going straight to Darren’s dick. He almost used his free hand to jerk himself off, painfully aroused by this point, but instead focused all of his attention on Chris because he was the only thing that mattered right now. Darren reached around and gave the base of Chris’ cock a squeeze, keeping his fist tight around the shaft and continuing to lick in and around his hole.

It went on like this for several minutes, Darren able to get more and more of his tongue inside of Chris as the other man relaxed around him. But Chris didn’t sound relaxed - apparently he was very much enjoying what was happening and wasn’t being quiet about it in the least. Darren briefly considered that maybe they should quiet down seeing as how they were technically at his place of work, but right now he really didn’t give a fuck because this was his dream come true and there wasn’t a soul on earth that could ruin it for him.

“Okay, stop!” Chris whined, voice pitchy and broken. He pulled away from Darren, reaching over the side of the couch for his dress pants, fumbling as he pulled two little packets from a pocket. “Fuck me,” he demanded, tossing them both at Darren. “I want you to fuck me. Right now!” 

Darren nodded, scrambling to tear open the packets that Chris had shoved at him, which turned out to be lube and condoms respectively. “God, you’re so bossy. And here you were cutting people from auditions left and right for acting like that. Such a hypocrite,” Darren quipped, referencing a section in the opening number where Chris had to kick out a few dancers for being “bossy bottoms.”

Chris’ serious expression softened for just a moment, apparently having enough peace of mind to actually find the lame joke amusing. “Takes one to know one, I guess. Now, focus!”

Darren watched in awe as Chris positioned himself how he’d been before, his ass on perfect display, ready and willing for Darren to do as he pleased. Feeling almost drunk with power, Darren rubbed two of his fingers around Chris’ already lax hole, carefully sliding in and out with the help of the lube and his leftover spit. He added a third finger, never taking his eyes off of Chris’ relaxed face. His body was just completely relenting to Darren’ ministrations, the side of his cheek resting against the couch, eyes closed and mouth agape.

Darren wanted to go slow for this part, fully aware of the fact that if he didn’t he could wind up hurting Chris, but his dick had other plans, the sharp arousal swirling in his stomach so insistent that he could barely stand it. He squeezed himself once, twice... maybe three times, trying to hold himself over as much as possible until he could finally get inside Chris but his body was just being so damn _impatient_ at the moment.

Luckily, Chris seemed to be on the same page. “Stop screwing around and get inside of me already, oh my god,” came the muffled words as he buried his face in the couch, roughly jerking himself off. 

That was the only prompting Darren needed before reaching for the condom and rolling it on, smattering the rest of the lube over it. He lined up, working into Chris slowly at first, savoring the feeling of tight warmth as it enveloped more and more of his aching cock. The burn of pleasure was so sharp and immediate that Darren had to take a slow breath in, doing all he could to control himself enough not to come right then and there.

Chris moaned, the sound pornographic and definitely not helping Darren’s situation in the least. Darren grabbed his own balls, pinching them at the base and thankfully feeling the threat of orgasm begin to back off as a result. It took a few more minutes, but he was eventually able to pull back some inches before thrusting all the way in, closing his eyes as the sight of his dick sinking even further into Chris’ body started bringing him close to the edge again.

“Fuck, fuck, you’re going so slow. God, can’t you just-” Chris sat up on his palms, pulling himself off of Darren’s cock a bit before slamming himself back down, the resulting sensation so intense that Darren cried out, his grip on Chris’ waist slipping as his body started to go boneless with pleasure.

“Nevermind! Here, let me,” Chris groaned, sounding frustrated. Maneuvering his body so that Darren easily slipped completely out of him, Chris stood up and turned around. Darren almost cried, his brain only able to process the fact that the glorious feeling of Chris completely surrounding him right where he needed it most was suddenly gone. He let Chris push him to lay down on his back regardless, hoping that he wasn’t opting out because holy shit, that had really felt incredible. 

Chris kept a hand on Darren’s chest, squeezing his leg into the space between Darren’s hip and the back of the couch. He planted his other leg on the floor, and honestly, it took until this point for Darren to even begin to process what was happening. Oh. He was very much okay with this turn of events. Chris took Darren’s cock, stroking it a few times to bring it back to full hardness before swiftly sinking down right onto it.

Darren watched with absolute fascination as he saw himself disappear inch by inch, deep into Chris. He didn’t move, forcing his hips to remain still despite the fact that his every instinct was screaming for him to do _something_. But he didn’t, he waited. Waited until Chris found a comfortable position, letting him set the pace on his own terms. Bracing one hand on the back of the couch, Chris gave his hips an experimental stir which elicited a guttural groan from the both of them. He then carefully began to find a rhythm, leaning back and using Darren’s thigh to balance himself as he started thrusting, fucking hard, practically ramming himself down onto Darren’s dick as he gained momentum. 

It was messy; there was sweat and lube everywhere and Darren slipped out of Chris more than once, but it didn’t matter because Christopher Fucking Colfer was riding him and not a single one of the dirty images he’d been playing in his mind since seeing that show lived up to this, not by a long shot. His body was on fire as he reached out, blearily finding Chris’ ass and pressing his hands into the flesh, not wanting to let go of it for even a moment. Darren closed his eyes, neck stretching back as he lost himself to pleasure, nearly forgetting to meet Chris’ thrusts and only doing so half-heartedly when he finally remembered, having allowed Chris to take almost complete control.

Vaguely, he was aware of Chris’ hand settling back on his chest, pressing him down into the couch as he changed positions, switching angles. “Yeah, you love this, don’t you? You love my ass and now you’re completely buried in it. That’s what you wanted all along, isn’t it?”

That - the truth, of all things, was what sent Darren over the edge. He pressed his face into the crook of his arm as his orgasm slammed into him, the wail of pleasure that left his mouth just barely stifled by his own skin. Chris worked him through it, slowing his thrusts as Darren came down, the full-body orgasm he’d just experienced leaving him practically unconscious.

When Darren came back to himself what could only have been a few moments later, the first thing he was aware of was that Chris had slid off of him. Opening his eyes, he looked up to see Chris repositioning himself so that his still-hard dick was flush against Darren’s belly. He leaned over and kissed Darren, sweet but deep before thrusting roughly against the sweaty skin. Once, twice, three times was all it took before Chris was whining into Darren’s mouth and coming wetly all over his left hip.

Chris collapsed on top of him after that, apparently equally as spent as Darren felt at the moment. They spent several long moments catching their breaths, reveling in the post-orgasm haze for a while before either of them even attempted speech.

Darren was first to break the silence, naturally. “Not that I’m complaining or anything, but what the fuck was that?”

Chris lifted his head from the where it’d been resting in the crook of Darren’s neck, actually looking a little confused. “Good question.” There was another moment of silence, Chris apparently deep in thought. “I just. I saw you at the theater that night. I knew who you were, I see your promo all over the city. I just had to come see your show and then when that PA recognized me and asked if I wanted to come to your dressing room I... couldn’t resist?”

“Whoa, back up. You knew who I was? I mean uh, who I am?” Darren blushed, his come-dumb mind still rattled and not really back to its full functioning capacity just yet.

“Of course I do. I work in Broadway! Besides, everyone knows who you are. I was so excited when I saw you in that audience and god, the way you were watching me. Do you not know how obvious you were being?”

Darren shrugged as best he could considering the fact that he still had an armful of Chris. “I bet you say that to all the hot Broadway stars you try to low-key fuck in their dressing rooms.”

Darren was happy to find that Chris had a good sense of humor, watching his face twist into a smile as he barked out a laugh. “Actually, you’re the first guy I’ve ever had sex with in a dressing room. I’m not as experienced as I seem, you know. I’m just really into guys who don’t make it a secret of checking out my ass.”

Darren mock-gasped, feigning scandalization. “Christopher! Is that the whole reason behind your wanting to be in Broadway Bares in the first place? An excuse to let random dudes ogle your butt all night?” Darren shook his head. “And here I was appreciating your artistic and charitable intentions! Shame.”

Chris rolled his eyes, slapping Darren on the chest as he lifted himself up off the couch. “Shut up, of course I did it for the charity. The butt thing was just a standard plus.” Chris slowly moved around the room, picking up his discarded clothes and putting them back on as he went. “A pretty huge plus in this case, I guess.”

“You really did do an amazing job on that stage, though. You’re fucking talented, man. I don’t want you to think I liked you just for your perfect ass.” Darren hoped he’d come off as sincere as he felt, because Chris really had been incredible.

“Well I mean, judging from the way you treated it tonight... yeah. That _is_ kind of what I think.”

Darren knew his expression must have turned into something comic, because Chris burst into a fit of giggles. “I’m kidding! I like you for more than just your perfect ass, too. Your show really lived up to its hype.”

They shared a moment of eye contact, this time somehow different from the way they’d been looking at each other before. 

“Is this the part of the trope where you sneakily slip out of my dressing room and disappear into the black abyss, never to return to me again?” Darren asked, noticing that Chris was now fully dressed and suddenly fearing that that was exactly what was going to happen.

Chris smiled and gave a small shrug, almost looking... shy, for a moment? “Maybe. Or it could be the part where you give me your number and I only disappear for tonight so I can go home and get a shower, perhaps?” he practically mumbled, seeming timid and not at all like the man who had walked into his dressing room less than an hour ago.

“You know I have a shower here, right? I mean, yes to the number thing. But we’re both sweaty and messy and why waste water when we can both shower here, right?”

Chris grinned, looking just as relieved as Darren felt. “You couldn’t have made that offer _before_ I put my clothes back on?”

“I probably just wanted to see your ass in those pants again. You can’t blame me, this is all your fault.”

Chris rolled his eyes as he walked over to the couch to help Darren stand back up. “If you like them so much, maybe I’ll let you try them on next time.”

“Ooooh, yes! So I can audition, right?”

Chris snorted, grabbing Darren’s hand and leading him towards the shower. “Don’t worry. You’ve already made the cut.”


End file.
